Szmuszkovicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,904 discloses some N-(2-aminocycloaliphatic)benzamide compounds, e.g., N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]-3,4-dichlorobenzamide and N-methyl-N-[2-(N',N'-dimethylamino)cyclohexyl]-4-bromobenzamide, and salts and hydrates thereof as analgesic (pain reducing) drug compounds.
Szmuszkovicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,435 discloses some 2-aminocycloaliphatic alkanoyl amide compounds, e.g., N-methyl-N-[2-(N',N'-dimethylamino)cyclohexyl]-2-(4-bromophenyl)acetamide and trans-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl-N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]aceta mide and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts as analgesic compounds.
In contrast to the disclosures of those '904 and '435 patents, the compounds of this invention have little or no significant analgesic activity (ED.sub.50 &gt;50 mg/kg), but have been found to possess significant CNS seizure preventing or blocking activity in standard laboratory animal tests.
In Neuroscience Abstracts, 10, page 408 (October, 1984), F. C. Tortella et al report the seizure-specific, dose- and Time-dependent Anti-convulsant Profile of Upjohn Compound, trans-(.+-.)-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]benzene acetamide by an electrshock method. This compound is described and claimed in the above Szmuszkovicz '435 patent; however, as indicated hereinabove, this compound is an analgesically active compound.
Recent pharmacology articles that may be of interest as background are:
J. Med. Chem., 1984, 27, pp. 779-782, "Anticonvulsant . . . 4-Aminobenzamides" by C. Randall Clark, et al.;
Science, 226, Nov. 16, 1984, pp. 850-852, "Blockade . . . Against Ischemic Damage in the Brain", by R. P. Simon et al, and
Neuropharmacology, 23, No. 3, pp. 367-371 (1984), "The Anticonvulsant . . . Electroshock Seizures in Rats" by E. F. Berman et al, although these references are not conceded to be prior art to the invention described and claimed herein.